Usually so-called trimmer heads are used to cut vegetation, for example grass, hedges or the like; these heads are applied to the drive shaft of a bush cutter actuated by an electric motor, an internal combustion engine or other actuating member, for example a hydraulic or mechanical arm actuated by means of a farm machine such as a tractor or the like. The fast rotation of the trimmer head drives into rotation cutting members, with which the head is provided and which act on the vegetation and cut it.
In some prior art heads, cut is performed by means of a so-called cutting line, usually made of plastic, for example polyamide (nylon), and housed in a housing of the head that forms an inner space to stock the cutting line. One or more ends of the line project from the trimmer head and, when the head rotates at high speed around the rotation axis thereof, driven by the drive shaft of the bush cutter, they are tensioned due to the effect of the centrifugal force. Thus, the cutting line, tensioned by the centrifugal force, acts on the vegetation and cuts it.
There is the need to provide a trimmer head of this type, which has a simple structure, is easy to use and allows loading or replacing a stock of cutting line in the head housing by means of simple and fast operations.